


day 3: fire

by akikaji (botanicalskeleton)



Series: Winter Events 2020 [3]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: First Love, Hatred, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/akikaji
Summary: akihiko loves the violin, until he doesn't anymore.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Winter Events 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589149
Kudos: 10
Collections: Winter Holiday Event





	day 3: fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Given Events winter event!

It was their love of music, love of the violin to be exact, that brought them together. But their hatred of each other that drove them apart. It drove them to tears and tore a hole deep inside of them both.

But oh, how the bittersweet symphonies that came from Ugetsu’s fingertips. As they danced elegantly over the strings and he moved effortlessly in his figure. It’s what drew Akihiko in. There was no lust for each other, no lust for life. Just a desire to hear that bittersweet symphony one more time.

Akihiko was starstruck when watched him play. Everything else around him disappeared and he just became one with the music. It was like Ugetsu himself wasn’t even there. Just the violin that was tugging at his heartstrings. However, as time went on Akihiko started to see Ugetsu for who he truly was. He was a bit self-centered and selfish. But Aki was too far gone for that to matter.

He lost everything for him. Akihiko turned his back on everyone for this boy who didn’t care about him. All he cared about was his music and who he could get in bed with him. Akihiko rose from the ashes when he heard the music. Something about it helped him to learn who he was. Akihiko saw deep inside of himself and who he truly was. Akihiko had seen the most vulnerable sides to himself. The side that offered himself to Ugetsu when he asked. And he learned of the side of himself that cried that night when it was over.

The first time he and Ugetsu had sex it wasn’t entirely pleasurable. Granted the physical feeling was something Akihiko would never forget. The way it made his toes curl and how Ugetsu sounded underneath him was mesmerizing. It was practically a melody that played in his head on repeat. The sound of skin on skin and the foul stench of unrequited love would never leave his brain.

But with Ugetsu, Akihiko fell. He was torn down quickly and put up walls as a defense mechanism. He learned to love and adore the violin. He dedicated his days to learning its sweet and beautiful melodies. Yet, Ugetsu just tore him down. Maybe Akihiko was spiteful. _Jealous_ , even of his raw talent with the instrument.

Ugetsu however just used Akihiko as a pawn in his little game. He used him to push himself forward with his talents. He used him and Akihiko saw then that maybe, it wasn’t worth it. Was the emotional turmoil worth the agony to learn this instrument?

Akihiko was standing in the doorway, his violin in his hand and bow in the other. He watched Ugetsu play the more mournful melody he had ever heard. Maybe it was about heartbreak or some sort of loss. It could, however, have been about Akihiko himself. Was it? This sorrowing symphony that knocked him back down.

They did nothing but argue and fight anymore. So to hear this sorrowing tale brought tears to Akihiko’s eyes. Was he not good enough anymore? Did his sudden love for this instrument cause this pain? Did he even love Ugetsu?

He dropped his violin and Ugetsu opened his eyes. Aki couldn’t bear to look at it as the bow fell from his other hand. He walked over quickly and wrapped his arms around Ugetsu, taking him by surprise. His shirt was balled in Aki’s hand and Ugetsu’s eyes were widened. A soft gasp escaped his lips and for once Akihiko felt something. He felt something that he never felt before while hugging him. He felt a love and a hatred bubble in the pit of his stomach. 

He possibly did love Ugetsu. There was so much about him to love. But that love wasn’t strong enough. It never was. Not with his obsession with the music that Ugetsu was able to create. Akihiko his lip and he felt his eyes water.

Maybe, just maybe, he would love Akihiko back now.

Maybe he would if Akihiko admitted to himself and the world that he fucking _hated_ the violin and the symphonies it played.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed :) you can come say hi to me on tumblr @ritsukasato


End file.
